batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Harley Quinn (Volume 2) Issue 9
Synopsis "Some Nerd Rage with your Birdcage?9" At Riker's Island, Madame Macabre visits her son in prison while he waits for transfer. He begs her to believe that the his case was an accident. In a bar fight, his opponent had slipped and broken his neck on a bar stool, now he was going to pay for it. Because the victim had been the mayor's son-in-law, the law was going to come down hard on him, unless his mother had a plan. She did, and at the end of her visit, she placed a kiss on her son's lips, slipping a set of lock picks into his mouth. Meanwhile, Madame Macabre's new landlady, Harley Quinn is taking Madame Macabre's place in the show, as repayment for ruining the act a few nights before. Big Tony warns that the most important part of the show, explaining that it's like a play - she shouldn't kill anyone. It's a burlesque'. Harley smirks to Queenie that she's only teasing him, pretending she doesn't know it's make believe. Queenie remarks that she isn't so sure Harley knows either. As the show begins, Tony has trouble convincing the hipsters in the audience to buy into the 1950s sci-fi theme. Harley has trouble sticking to the script, but as the play goes on, and she and Queenie begin removing their attire, the crowd goes wild. When things are meant to get physical, Harley isn't sure how to go about it, and from off-stage, Tony whispers that she should give Queenie tongue like she's her ex-boyfriend. Unfortunately, Harley's relationship with her ex is less sexy than expected. She dramatically shoves Queenie into the audience, inadvertently causing a riot. Soon, the police arrive, and Harley leaps into the crowd to enjoy beating the snot out of some strangers. She is arrested promptly, and regains consciousness in the back of a police cruiser with an unusual officer, who begins driving her across the bridge to Staten Island. Instead of the police station in Brooklyn, he drives her to his house on the island, where she discovers that he is the president of her fan club. As he locks her in a cage, he introduces himself as Edwin, explaining that he killed a cop and stole the uniform. His hope was that she would eventually fall in love with him. Given her past relationship, she's game, and she asks what his interests are. Grinning, he admits that she is his biggest interest. When not stalking her, he works a ta cell phone store, and helps out at a comic shop on Wednesdays. Eagerly, Harley begins trying to psychoanalyze her captor, suggesting a number of scenarios that might drive him to be an obsessive murderer. When he explains that his upbringing was normal, Harley claims she knew it, and demands some food. As she gorges on pizza, she comments that she likes a man who'll do something for her. He responds that he stood up for her at the comic shop recently, and kidnapped a bunch of guys who made fun of him for ogling her. Slipping out of the cage, she admits that she could have escaped any time, but she was interested, and now she just wants to chat. She sits him down, explaining that his obsession with her is unhealthy. She suggests that she will give dating him a shot if he'll see a psychiatrist for a lengthy period of at least a year. He agrees, and soon, she has him carted off to Hollowbrook Hospital to be treated by Dr. Francine Stein. Once he's gone, she trudges down to his basement to look in on the kids Edwin kidnapped. Thinking she's come to save them, they call out to her, until she reveals that she intends to punish them for making fun of her with the aid of a pizza-cutter. She shoves them all into the back of her car and kicks them out on the bridge back to Brooklyn. She offers them the chance to tell her the truth or get kicked into the New York Harbor. When two of them claim that they find her very attractive, the third says the opposite, earning him a one-way ticket into the drink. Grumpily, she sends the other two home, and realizes suddenly that she's been out all night, and has to get changed for her new roller-derby team. En route, she calls her friend Summer Daze, who warns her to prepare for a rough game - and to bring a friend who might be able to take care of her if she gets injured - or killed. So, Harley calls Sy Borgman to accompany her. The pair arrive to a mob of excited women, and from the crowd, Summer welcomes them both to Skate Club. Appearances "Some Nerd Rage with your Birdcage?" Individuals *Madame Macabre *Max Macabre *Harley Quinn *Big Tony *Queenie *Edwin *Summer Daze *Bernie *Syborg Locations *New York **Queens ***Rikers Island *Staten Island *Coney Island Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/harley-quinn-2013/harley-quinn-9 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Harley_Quinn_Vol_2_9 *http://www.comicvine.com/harley-quinn-9-some-nerd-rage-with-your-birdcage/4000-462206/ Harley Quinn (Volume 2) Issue 09